


The Story Of A Bad Boy

by KimDeni



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Parenting, BadBoy x GoodBoy, F/F, Jungkook dance student, M/M, Sibling Love, Taehyung art student, universityAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimDeni/pseuds/KimDeni
Summary: "I love you because I know no matter what happens ,you'll always love me back."-KT"Loving you is like holding the sun and hoping I don't get burned."-JK





	1. "Learn how to fucking walk LOSER" (1)

Taehyung POV

"GOOD MORMING LOSERS!!BANGTAN IT'S BACK!!" I shout out while I enter the main door of the university.

I'm just getting a few glances , but the students are getting used to our presence. Now only the Juniors are easier to handle, they are our only source of fun. We call ourselves "Bangtan Squad". We are the ones who bring trouble.

Kim Namjoon,the leader.He is in his third year of university, he studies (...) But he is not the oldest in the group. Kim Yoongi, my brother and the best brother I could have asked for. He is still in the third year of university, more obligated by my father.He studies (...) .Jung Hoseok, one of my best friends. This guy always makes me smile in hard situations. And finally, me .

Kim Taehyung, second year student, I study painting and economics. Let's say that everyone in the Kim family study economics since high school. Some of us without problems, others forced.Me and Yoongi are the black sheeps in this family.I hate dad!! I always hated him and Eric and Baekyung. The two who trully understand me in the family are Yoongi and Moonbyul.

Speaking about the devil ...

"Tae don't scare those Juniors already on the first day. They still have a lot to take." she says as she stops right in front of me.

Kim Moonbyul, known in the university as "The Ultimate Girl Crush". It doesn't matter if you are a boy, a girl or anything in the middle, this girl will make you lose your mind after her. At least that's what I saw in the two years here, she is a second year student like me.She studies economics (of course), fashion and dancing. Whenever we get bored or don't stand our father or the other two brothers, me ,Moonbyul and Yoongi go out or we just stop by the sports ground to play a baseball game (or any other sport game that involves hitting some stuff).

"It's the first day and all the ladies are basically jumping on you... Good job Moonstar!" Says Namjoon while giving the girl a highfive.

"LOOK GUYS!THE LOSERS GANG GOT SOME NEW MEMBERS!Oh I feel like we're going to have so much fun this year." I looked confused at Yoongi, not knowing who he was talking about.

Oh yes. The LOSERS GANG, as we call them, is a group of losers. I don't know what are their names, and I really don't care.

"Yoongi! I told you to leave them alone for the first day."

"Sure..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook POV

"What is their problem?"

"If you want to have a peaceful year Kookie, stay away as far as you can. Without visual or physical contact. The Bangtan Squad brings trouble."

"The Bangtan Squad...?"

"That's how they call themselves.They are just a bunch of spoiled troublemakers without a future."

"Oh, great, I got away from high school to get here?!"

"Oh, come on, Kookie, the student life is not that bad, you just have to stay away from them."

Jeon Jimin is the name of the boy I talk with. My brother and second year student in this university. He is studying dance and music. He is my model in my life, my idol since my appa died. I remember how devastated my eomma was, but Jimin kept us strong. He is the best brother in the world and he was the one who implemented my passion for dance and music.

And then is me... Well, my name is Jeon Jungkook, my closest friends call Kookie. This is my first day at this university, I'm in the first year and I'm studying dance and music.And I already don't like this place.Don't blame me!In all my high school years I was bullyed and Jimin was the only one who helped me and defended me. Now I'm here at a university and I realize that people aren't yet getting mature.Anyway ...

"Kookie!" Yongsun shouted from the other corner of the building.

She's running in my direction and bombing me with a hug.

Kim Yongsun, but we call her Solar. My best friend next to Jimin, and most likely a new member of the LOSERS GANG. She is also a student in the first year and she is studying dance, music and fashion.

"Hey Solar! Let him alone ,he's still not used to the idea that he is a student," Jin said.

„Good morning hyung!"

„Good morning oppa!"

Kim Seokjin, but he likes to be called Jin. Unlike us, he is in the last year of university. And as us ,he studies dance, music, fashion and acting.He is the oldest in our group. I remember when me and Solar met him. We were in the last year of high school and Jimin had come home with him one day. He was so excited to introduce Jin to us. And now we are here, all four of us ,students.Eomma has shed many tears of joy when I left home.

"What classes do you two have?" Jimin asks while he looks at me and Solar.

"The History of Dance, I believe..."

"Fashion."

"Good. I'll take Jungkook to his class. Jin, you're going to do that with Solar." "Come on Kookie!" He says as he takes my wrist and walks with me on the hallways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taehyung POV

My first class was Economy. What do you think, I've jumped over it. And Yoongi did it too.It was boring so we decided to go to the hidden Bangtan place. It's like we're kids but do not blame us.We need a safe place where nobody is annoyng the shit out of us.

"Yoongi."

"Mmh."

"I want a smoke."

"Here." my brother tells me as he gives me his cigarette.

I take it and hold it between the pointer and the big finger.I brought it closer to my lips and pulled in my lungs as hard as I could .I let the smoke to slip in my throat to the lungs.God it feels good! I really needed a little relaxation.I look at Yoongi who is now drinking a bottle of whisky. We always hide alcohol here. Without asking him i snatched the bottle from his mouth and start drinking, of course he snatched my cigarette and starts to smoke . Now is the perfect time to ask him how his life is.

"Yoongi."

"Mmh."

"How's life?"

"What do you want me to say?Life is a shit."

"Why?"

"I don't know...Oh yes!Right. Maybe because my dad treats me like shit, or maybe because everybody hates me, I'm alone and my life is a constant shit!" He cried as he throwed the cigarette in the other direction.

"Yoongi. I care about you, I really do. You are the best brother in the world , I couldn't have hoped for someone better. Fuck dad!He is a piece of shit!And what happened to Jessica?"

"She is a piece of shit like everybody else. She decided that this whole situation is too much for her and left me."

"Wait! You and Jessica broke up?"

Yoongi did not answered. I don't want to upset him, so I leaned my back on the wall and I sat down next to him and left my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said, a tear almost fell on my face.

"You don't have to be.There's just you, me and Byul."

We stand there in peace and quiet for a few minutes. Nobody moved, we just sit there on the floor, and we stare in front of us.

"It's late. What class do you have?"

"Painting."

We're standing up from the floor and heading for the university building. The painting class is the only class that I don't jump over.The teacher usually lets us choose what to paint. It is very relaxing to know that in a black hole there is still a save place where you can express yourself freely, without somebody being constantly behind you to breath on your nape. Without realizing I got to the front of the building right at the entrance.

„See you later brother" Yoongi tells me as he gives me a pat on my back and walks away from me.

Oh Great!I'm alone.I'm walking on the hallway and I open my locker. I'm looking for the painting kit.Fuck.In one of these days I really have to clean this locker.Geez What I'm talking about?

I finally find it and close my locker. When I was getting ready to go to the class, somebody bumped into me. I tooked the boy for his shoulders and crashed him on the lockers.

"Learn how to fucking walk LOSER!"

I picked up my kit and I leaved the boy alone.

"Fucking kid."

While I was walking, all the other students were staring at me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jungkook POV

What just heppened?

„Oh, my God! Jungkook are you all right? "Jimin runs in my direction and when he comes in front of me he helps me get up from the floor.

"Yes..."

"AND WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT????" Jimin shouted at the students who were still staring.

"What that piece of shit did to you?"

"Jimin, I'm fine.Let's talk about something else."

"Let it go?No!Not until you tell me what happened?"

"I accidentally bumped into him and he crashed me into the lockers. But I'm fine ,for real. No need for a scene."

"Jungkook-"

I'm used to such events."

"Jungkook, I swear if that motherfucker do something to you..."

„Please, I don't want to talk about it. I have to prepare for the canto class."

Jimin helped me pick up my things from the floor.Although hard, he let me go to the next class. It's the first day and I've already put myself in an unpleasant situation. Well ,this is gonna be a long year.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonbyul POV

I know some will say I'm very lucky, but at times I really do not feel like I'm lucky. I just want a peaceful day, with no obsessed girl that I keep after me.

"Byul Unnie!"

"Please girls, leave me alone. I have class."

Although disappointed, the girls left me alone. Inside my fashion classroom I noticed that there were many people inside. Oh shit! Now I remember that the fashion class is done on groups. The first and second year share the same classroom.

"Hey, sorry if I bother you. Is this the fashion classroom?"

Holy Bible. An angel.Play it cool Moonstar. That's your moment.

"Sure it is. You're a first year student?"

"Yes... and I don't really know this building."

"In this afternoon, I'm more than available to make an exclusive tour just for you. What do you say?"

"It would be great.My name is Yongsun, but you can call me Solar." The girl came closer to me as she shaked my hand.

"Solar... well ,my name is Moonbyul, but you can call me Byul." In my last statement I winked at her, which caused a slight redness in her cheeks.Smooth Moonstar, smooth...

"Okay ,attention please! Everyone at your places."says the teacher.

I throw a final smile to her, and she returned it, then I get back to my seat. Maybe this year I will not be single anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown POV

"You finally arrived." I whisper as I close the door and push him until he's back touches the door.

Without thinking, I stick my lips to his.

"I don't have much time, so you have to do it quickly and well.Do you understand Joonie?" I say as I rush to open his belt.

He takes me by surprise and picks me up. He puts me on something that looks like a table and despairs my legs, slipping between them.

"You'll like this babe."


	2. Detention (2)

\--------------------🐰-------------------🐯------------------

**Taehyung POV**

The day has finished pretty good.When I got home ,I just let myself relax on my bed. I'm very tired. So much happened ... the discussion with Yoongi and the meeting with that idiot on the hallway... When I was about to fall asleep, someone started running through the house and shout.

"What the fuck?" I look around and I don't know what's going on.

"Baekhyun give me the phone back !!"

"No a chance!!"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Our sister has found a girlfriend for herself."

"This is not your business." I say as I get up from my bed and pull the phone out of his hand. "You should learn to behave more mature.You're 18 not 5 for Christ sake!We are older than you ,you should learn to respect us. "

"Sure." he says ironically."We all know that I'm dad's favorite, so what can you two do?" He says as he walks out the room.

"I swear I'm going to beat him up one of those days..." I hear Moonbyul whisper.

"If you do, he will call dad. And I don't want to participate to another scandal with him."

"I know. Anyway, thanks Taehyung. It really matters."

"You don't have to thank me. Now go back to your lady and let me sleep."

Moonbyul smiles and leaves my bedroom. Oh God,Can I have a normal day without a stupid idiot to get me insane!

**\----------------------------------------------**

The next day started just as bad as the previous. I participated at the classes more obligated. I just want to get my stuff and go home. Yoongi offered to come with me, and now we two head for my locker.I walk ,I walk ,I walk until I realize that an idiot is staying right in front of me ,he is staying on his phone so he didn't saw me coming.Great, the guy from yesterday.

"Move out of my face."

"I don't want to."

"What?" I say, laughing.

"I don't want to.There is plenty of space for you to walk."

I take him by the collar and crush him into the lockers.

"Listen , I don't know who you are and I don't want to know. I'm sure you heard about Bangtan and I don't think you want to get into trouble, so I advise you to-"

"KIM TAEHYUNG DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH MY BROTHER WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS !!" I look surprised in the direction from which the voice came.

"Jeon Jimin, what a surprise-" the boy does not let me finish the sentence and punch me in my lip.

The punch is so powerful that it make my head to turn.

"Oho, I don't think you just did that!" Says Yoongi as he hits Jimin back.

"JIMIN NO !!LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shouts the guy who is still in the same position, glued to the lockers.

He tries to get rid of me, but I keep him tight from his collar.He pushed me and tried to hit me but I crushed him harder in the lockers.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Not so quickly loser."

"What the heack is going on here."

I hear the principal's voice and I finally realize that I'm in a big trouble.

**\----------------------------------------------**

"Mr. Kim, I've been calling you for the fourth time here to keep you up with your sons' behavior."

As the director talks, I look at my dad ,who is looking back at me. His face tells me, I don't know if I will survive until tomorrow. I look to my left and I see Yoongi, who seems very relaxed. It's not like I care about this bullshit. It's not the first time I find myself in the director's office in bad circumstances.

I'm looking at Jimin and I start laughing.

"Something is wrong, Mr. Kim?" The director asks me as I try to hide my amusement.

"No, I apologize sir."

The director starts talking again, and I look again at Jimin. Yoongi's punch from early left him with a nice sign. He has a small cut on his eyebrow corner.I swear his face right now makes me laugh. But you know what's the funniest thing in all this?The look on his brother's face.It's a little bit strange the fact that I don't know his name yet.

"... But I' made a decision that you have to accept. I do not care if you agree or not. You guys will be in detention."

"WHAT?" We all say in chorus.

"I refuse. We are 20 years old, we are adults for fuck sake!" I say indignantly.

I do not even manage to process everything, it's happening too fast. I can feel my father's cold hand on my cheek.He slapped me so hard that my head turned and faced the floor.The principal and everybody else there looked surprised.

"If you complain one more time I swear I'm sending you to the academy of officers. Do you understand? One deviation Taehyung, and for you is the same Yoongi. If I hear one more bad thing about you, I send you without thinking twice to the academy. "

"Mr. Kim, please stop using physical methods. We can discuss peacefully."

Dad says nothing, I can't read his facial expression ,no emotions.I still look to the ground.I observe, that Yoongi makes me a sign, I look at him with teary eyes and he whispers to me:

"Resist brother."

"Returning to our problem... Detention will be done in the painting classroom. These being said, you can leave if you have no questions."

"Will this event somehow affect the school situation of my sons?" Asks what I think is Jimin's mother.

"I don't think so.This is the first deviation of your sons, let's hope we do not have to meet in the future under these circumstances." he says, smiling, I can not smile right now.

I admit the fact that it was my fault , but he can't send me like that to the academy. We all exit the office.Mrs Jeon probably stopped in the hall to have a serious conversation with the two guys, but dad is not saying anything. He just got into the car and drove home.Once there, I told Yoongi that I want to be alone in my room.I run towards my room and I lock the door behind me after I enter.I take the picture off the shelf and I pull it on my chest.I just break down on the floor crying.

"Why did you leave us eomma?"

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook POV**

"I'm sorry eomma. I just wanted to defend Jungkook."

We've got home for about 5 minutes by now. Now we're in the kitchen.

"I know that, but I expect more from you. Anyway, I hope you two don't get into trouble again. You know how important the scholarship is, and if you cause trouble, I don't know if you will get it . "

"Yes eomma." Jimin and I say in choir.

My mom leaves us alone in the kitchen.

"Jimin. I'm sorry."

"I told you to stay away from them." Jimin's gaze to the floor.

"I haven't done anything. I thought that if I do not let him do what he wants with me, things will change. It didn't and apologize for not listening to your advice."

"I want you to know that all I want is to keep you safe Kookie. But I can't do it if you don't help me."

I get up from the chair and he does the same. We hug for a few seconds.

"Thanks Jimin."

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Taehyung POV**

Today I tried very hard not to go to the Jeon brothers and teach them a lesson. I really tried. My father's remarks came in my head and didn't come out anymore. I really don't want to leave. We are in detention for an hour by now. I took advantage of being in the painting classroom so I took the painting kit with me. I put my unfinished painting on the tripod and started the details.After a while the principal left us alone in the classroom because some problems arose. Sure. Most likely, the guy enjoys his coffee in his office.

"What are you painting?"

I looked at him and then got back to work.

"It is not your business."

"Look, we started with the wrong foot. What do you say if we make peace?"

I left the brush on the edge of the tripod and wipe my hands with a cloth. I turn in his direction.I stare at him but I'm not speaking.

"My name is Jeon Jungkook."

The boy stretches his hand in front of me and I gather it in a handshake.

"Kim Taehyung. Now let me continue my work."

"What are you painting?It look like is something deep...something meaningful"

"That what it is. See the little boat on the lake?That represent the life. The river is the course of life, and that figure represents the thing that can change your life forever. That small event that transforms your life into a living hell."

"Wow..."

"Yes.This is one of the projects I have to finish for my painting class."

"You have talent."

"Thank you."

I turn my back to him and I start to work again. Maybe this guy is not that bad.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Yoongi POV**

"Are you alright?"

"Why you ask?"

"Maybe because I yanked you a punch yesterday..."

"Now I feel better.It will pass."

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

Jimin turned his face to me, he looked surprised.

"What?"

"You heard very well what I said. I don't want to repeat it again."

"Min Yoongi apologizes.Is this the end of the world?" He says, while a small giggle escapes.

"Stop it.Initially I didn't want to hurt you. I'm a protective person when it comes to loved ones. When I saw you hitting Taehyung, I just activated myself. But I didn't want to hit you. "

I like Jimin, okay? I have a crush on him since last year. I thought if I activate „The Bad Boy Vibe" with him ,he will like it. At least that's what I always hear from people. The good-hearted boys love the bad boys. Why this is not working in my case. Nobody knows about my situation, not even Taehyung. I don't want to be excluded from Bangtan for someone I could never have a chance with. I'll like him from afar.

"Apologies accepted." ... "Peace?"

He stares in my eyes and stretches the hand in front of me.

"God ,the guy in Bangtan are going to kill me." ... "It is done.Peace" I say while initiating a handshake.

"We made peace, which means that you and your friends will leave us alone, Jungkook and our other friends."

"You and Jungkook are spared."

The smile disappears and his face suddenly becomes serious.

"And your other friends ..."

"Perfect!"

It's been a few weeks since detention.Me and Yoongi have tried not to get into trouble. I have to admit that I miss those moments when I was playing with a nerd but I really do not want to be sent to the academy. Yoongi has told me about his little deal with Jimin. I accepted it easyer than the others in Bangtan. After all, Jungkook is not a bad guy, every time I walk on the hallway he greets me. And I greet him back with a nod.

I have not been out of the house for a while and I haven't attended a party for some time.A few days ago Elena invited me to her party. I didn't promise to go. I don't want to go alone, so I asked Yoongi and now I'm asking the others. I'm pretty sure Moonbyul is going to.

I go to my closet and randomly take some clothes. I go to the bathroom and after a shower I start to prepare.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook POV**

"Come on Jungkook! This will be your first college party."

"I don't know what to say Jimin ... What does Mom think about it?"

"I talked to her and she said she was ok. In addition, you are 20 years old man!You should start to control your life."

"Fine.I'm going."

While Jimin helped me choose my outfit ,Solar and Jin entered my room.

"God ,I've waited for this night all my life.Our first college party Jungkook!And the Moonbyul will be the one that makes it even more special for me."

"Moonbyul.Kim Moonbyul?" Jimin asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I can not believe that one of us is on the brink of being together with one of the Kim siblings. Anyway, tell us all about her."

"We met on the first day of school in the fashion classroom. Sheshowed me the University because I didn't know the place and some days ago she invited me to the Elena's party. She is such a pleasant presence. She is beautiful, delicate , intelligent, super fun and have you seen her style? "

"O.MY.GOD.Yungsun fell in love!" Jimin began to laugh and started to jump.

Solar swirled, and Jin said nothing but a smile.

"I'm glad you found someone." I embrace her and then I head to the bathroom to prepare myself for the party.

I'm happy for my best friend, but I have to admit I'm a little jelous. I don't have much experience in relationships like Jimin. I've never been in a relationship and I just want to meet a person I can experience new things with. So I can finally feel the love. I just hope I don't die alone.

\------------------🐰----------------------🐯-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I apologize for grammatical mistakes ,English is not my first language.
> 
> If you liked the chapter and want more, vote and let me know what you think.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter.


	3. The Party (3)

\---------------------🐰----------------🐯--------------------

**Taehyung POV**

I'm at Elena's party for over an hour by now and I have already drank more than 5 bottles of beer. I'm a pretty strong drinker, so I'm not at the state of unconsciousness yet.I'm a little dizzy but still aware. Elena's house is pretty big, the girl is part of one of the richest families in town, besides my family.

The music is deafening but the lights are still in a soft yellow tone. Some people are making out ,others are smoking and others are dancing.I don't know where Yoongi is, but I'm pretty sure Moonbyul has gone to find her lady. Now I'm alone, in the middle of the dance floor, I look around. Elena approaches me, she is pretty drunk, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Tae-Taehyun-g ..."

"Are you drunk?" I ask her as I try to break off the physical contact.

I try in vain but she hugs me even tighter and I let it go.

"Tae don't leave me!"

She passed out in my arms and I picked her in bride-style and carried her to her bedroom. After I took her shoes off ,I covered her with the blankets of her bed. I looked at her for the last time and walked out of the bedroom. When I got to the ground floor , I realized that everything was the same, the same craziness .I want a shot so I'm headed for the kitchen.

While I was walking I crushed into someone ,I catched them before they would fall. I looked more closely at the guy and I realized that it was Jungkook.

"Jungkook?"

"Taehyung."

**Jungkook POV**

Of course Kim Taehyung ,the university's bad boy ,the most popular and rich guy attends one of the most anticipated parties. I don't really know why I'm surprised of his presence but I am not against it. Somehow. I look in his brown eyes, I'm still in his arms. He realizes the position we are standing in and let go.

"Have you come alone?"  
"No, Jimin and some friends came with me."

We basically shouted at each other because of the volume of the music.

"Hey ,do you want a drink?"

"Just if you have something non- alcoholic."

"How about a cherry juice?"

"Perfect." I say as I smile.

Okay, I know it's very strange. A month ago this guy threw me in the lockers and he offended me with the stupid nicknames, but I notice he's changed. I mean, he greets me on the hallways and he doesn't hit me anymore. It's so obvious that he behave more softly, at least with me. I follow him to the kitchen of the house. I see how he prepares a shot and a glass of juice.

"Cheers!" He tells me as he pass me the cup of juice.

**Moonbyul POV**

Since I got to the party I keep looking around me to find Yungsun. Since I met her in the fashion class I can't think of anything or anybody but her. She have all I want in a future girlfriend. She is beautiful, educated, delicate, intelligent and a very good company for me. I like her very much and I know that she likes me too. I think one of the things I adore about her is that she does not stick after me like the other girls. She makes me fight for her and this is one thing that I love in a girl.

After a while I see her in the huge group of people. I would recognize her anywhere.

"Solar."

"Byul!" she jumps into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I see you enjoy the party. Why don't you let me drive you on the dance floor?"

The girl nods, takes my hand and drag me down the middle of the living room, better said improvised dance floor.

**Jimin POV**

I've been to this party for less than 5 minutes and I'm already alone. Still, I don't want to get discouraged.

"Hey."

I hear someone greeting me. I turn around and see Yoongi holding two glasses. He gives me one while he began to drink the substance of the other. I look more closely at the content of the glass and I remain confused.

"Calm down pretty boy. It's just vodka and apple juice. I didn't put drugs or anything in it."

He just called me 'Pretty boy'. I know that Yoongi is not the most nice and sympathetic person in campus but still ,I trust him. I sip from the alcoholic drink and I let the incredible aroma relax me .

"I haven't been drinking for some time but that's good."

"I'm glad you like it. So ... You came here alone?"

"No. Jungkook, Yungsun, and Jin accompanied me."

I think we stayed for a few minutes in a strange silence. We simply looked around and occasionally sip from our glasses.

"You wanna dance?"

"I thought you would not ask!"

I draged him on the dance floor and start dancing on the sensual song.

**Jin POV**

I separated from the others a few minutes ago. I'm more than excited to see Namjoon. I haven't spent too much time with him lately because of the exams. Nobody knows about our relationship, not even our parents. The reason why we didn't make our relationship public is that the world would judge us.

I don't want to go through such unpleasant situations. Nobody would accept a romantic relationship between a bad boy and a good boy, and I don't think Joon's father would accept a gay son .We will wait until we both finish the studies and we will move out in America .

We will buy an apartment or a home in the middle of Los Angeles and we will live happily ever after with our kids.I'm sad because we need to lie to our friends but it's better this way.

I feel more comfortable if we meet in secret and peacefully than to hold our hands on the hallways and the students to booze us. The problem with the students is not homophobia, because most are not, but the fact that there are too many who would give anything to jump on Joon. And no, I'm not ready for the jealousy bomb. Besides, his father would find out and we don't want that ...

Anyway, I climb the stairs and go into a dark room. I get my phone out of my pocket and start typing a message.

  
_**Me** _ _: "I got into the room. Where are you?"_

_**Joonie💜💜💜** _ _: "I'm already inside. Check into the closet."_

  
I approach the closet, open it slightly and look at what looks like my beloved. I put the phone back into the pocket and I sit down into the closet. I close the closet door and stick my lips to his while I sit on his lap.

**Jungkook POV**

Taehyung is gone for more than half an hour to the bathroom and I start to worry. He told me that he is coming back as quickly as he can, but he hasn't done it yet. I left the glass on the table, determined to find him. I just hope he is all right. I sneak through the croud and got to the stairs. I'm hesitating but I'm doing it for Taehyung. I check all the rooms, but almost all of them are dark. I realize there is one left.

I approach the door and I know exactly whose room is because on it is written "Elena". I open the door lightly. I instantly froze, Elena placed on Taehyung's lap. He was shirtless and on his cheek and his lips were clear traces of lipstick.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to interrupt ..."

"Jungkook."

"No, sorry..."

I close the door and quickly descend the stairs, I'm still shocked. I find Jimin on the dance floor, he was dancing with Yoongi I think.

"Jimin!"

"Are you ok Kookie?"

"No. Please take me home. My head hurts."

"What happened ...?" My brother asks me when he sees my anger.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just take me home."

Jimin greets Yoongi and then leads me to the car parked on the sidewalk. The road to the house was quiet, Jimin knew very well that I was upset and didn't dare ask me why. When we arrived at home, I just sat down on my bed and fell asleep with one idea in mind. Starting with tomorrow, I forget about Kim Taehyung.

**Taehyung POV**

When Jungkook opened the door and walked into the room, I felt like everything stopped around me. After I got back from the bathroom, I wanted to check if Elena was ok. And now I'm in this position with her. As soon as Jungkook left the room, I push Elena to one side and pick up my T-shirt from the floor. I put it on as I go down the stairs into rush. I take some time, but after 5 minutes I find Yoongi.

"Tae, I don't know what you did or said, but you upset him."

"Where is he??"

"He went home with Jimin."

I go to the kitchen and look through the window, Yoongi does the same thing. Jimin's car is no longer parked.

"Fuck !!" I shout with all the power existent in my lungs, but I'm pretty sure the music covers me. 

"I'm leaving." I'm reaching for the door, but Yoongi stops me.

"Wait, wait, I'll take you-"

"No, I'm going alone. I need some fresh air."

"Ok. But be careful."

I take my jacket and go out on the door. I walk with heavy and determined steps, the anger come out of my pores, 'Jeon Jungkook, you kill me!'. What is his problem, I'm single, he is single, we can do whatever we want. What is the problem if I want to fuck Elena, again. I do what I want, nobody tells me what to do. On the way home I overturned a few trashbins and I destroyed some posters on the walls, it still didn't help me calm down my nerves. I arrived home and after a shower I sat down in my bed. After minutes of turning around, I managed to fall asleep.

**\----------------------------------------------**

* _Beep Beep Beep_ *

"Mhmm ... shit." I mumble while struggleing to wake up.

With one punch I manage to close the alarm and then I get up. I actually fall back on the bed. My head hurts bad ,most probably the result of my drunken night and the other things ... I just rub my temples and after the pain finished ,I get up to my feet. After the tedious morning routine I go to my closet and pull out some random clothes. After I get dressed I go down in the kitchen.

"Morning Tae!"

"How did it go with Yoongsun?"

"Amazing! She is just perfect."

I sit down at the table and start to bite from the sandwich that I found in the fridge. After I finished, me ,Byul and Yoongi went to school.  
The University is pretty crowded today, we managed to park the car in our usual space. After meeting the Bangtan guys, Moonbyul went on her way. We all entered and now I'm headed for my locker. I see Jungkook. I'm hurrying to him.

"Hey Jungkook!" I try to greet him, but he completely ignores me. "Jungkook!" I say a little bit louder "Jungkook!" I say even louder as I block him between myself and the locker. "Can you stop ignoring me?"

"Leave me alone." His facial expression tells me everything. He is upset and sad at the same time. He tries to leave but this time I grab his shoulders.

"Stop it! Why are you ignoring me?"

"You know very well what you did Kim. You left me alone and went to spend your time with that girl aka The Bitch of the University. You promised to come back!" ... "But anyway. Who I am to tell you what to do. Just promise me that you will stay away from me."

With that Jungkook pushed my hand and freed himself from my grip. The reality hurts and I really have to repair this situation. God! I've never tought that I will and up like this. Feeling this bad because one person is this mad at me. The thing is...he's worth it. Still ,I don't think I have any chances with him...i don't wanna broke him like I did with everyone in my life.

\----------------------🐰--------------🐯---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> I apologize for grammatical mistakes ,English is not my first language.
> 
> If you liked the chapter and want more, vote and let me know what you think.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammatical mistakes ,English is not my first language.
> 
> If you liked the chapter and want more, vote and let me know what you think.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter.


End file.
